


文理不分家

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, 片段灭文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 文理搭配，恋爱不累……或许。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Kudos: 2





	文理不分家

**Author's Note:**

> **阅读说明：** 普设弱智沙苏，含极微米露。片段灭文，本人不对文中任何牵涉理工科的部分负责。值此大年初一，全世界的文科生支棱起来！生生不息，繁荣昌盛！

01

新学期伊始。

物理系的伊利亚·布拉金斯基教授，在他的“宇宙起源”第一课上，对学生们说：

“就算你之前对天文学没有一点了解也没关系。这节课不需要你有任何相关知识背景——所有人都可以来上。”

俄罗斯和斯拉夫研究系的斯捷潘·布拉金斯基教授，在他的“俄罗斯文学入门介绍”第一课上，对学生们说：

“虽然这是一门入门级课程，但如果你自认为做不到在一个星期内读完《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》，建议你趁早退课。我的课不是给你开的。”

02

有人在敲斯捷潘·布拉金斯基教授的办公室门。

斯捷潘说：“进来。”

进来的学生看到斯捷潘的那一刻，眼神里出现了茫然，尴尬，与紧张。

斯捷潘说：“伊利亚的办公室在路对面那栋楼。”

学生说：“学校网站说在这里……”

斯捷潘说：“学校网站写的是S. 布拉金斯基的办公室在这里，你分不清I和S吗？”

学生落荒而逃。

有人在敲伊利亚·布拉金斯基教授的办公室门。

伊利亚说：“进来。”

进来的学生看到伊利亚的那一刻，眼神里出现了茫然，尴尬，与紧张。

伊利亚说：“斯捷潘的办公室在路对面那栋楼。”

学生说：“学校网站说在这里……”

伊利亚说：“你是不是看得不仔细？不过没关系，既然已经来了我们就聊两句吧。”

学生离开的时候心潮澎湃甚至决定下学期报一门物理系基础课。

03

斯捷潘和伊利亚是通过后者的弟弟伊万认识的。

伊利亚教的是物理，还在读研的伊万学的却是文学。

某个学期，伊万给斯捷潘做助教。

开学不到两周，伊利亚发现自家弟弟握着酒瓶蹲在墙角哭。

伊利亚大骇，追问伊万到底发生了什么。

伊万说，有学生传谣说他是斯捷潘的儿子，所以斯捷潘给他开后门让他做自己助教。

伊利亚思考了一番。

伊利亚勃然大怒，直接冲到斯捷潘办公室质问对方为什么占自己便宜。

然而他一个物理教授在引经据典极尽嘲讽的文学教授面前完全没有优势。

被嘲到整个人都红了的伊利亚在愤怒下决定以自己擅长的方式维护自己与弟弟的尊严。

即，物理说服。

04

俄罗斯和斯拉夫研究系的办公区有不少斯拉夫人。

但加起来拦不住一个发疯的伊利亚。

何况很多人也不是真心想拦。

后来斯捷潘·布拉金斯基教授脸上贴着纱布去上课时，教室里弥漫着欢乐的气氛。

同时，由于伊利亚声称斯捷潘占自己便宜，斯捷潘的同事们都坚信，他与对面楼的物理教授陷入了不得了的感情纠纷。

05

“这就是你想追求那个物理教授的理由？”艺术系的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦教授难以置信。

斯捷潘说：“已经有了这种谣言，又澄清不了，还不如坐实了好。”

斯捷潘说：“而且他姓布拉金斯基，我也姓布拉金斯基，这就是命运安排我们要成为一家人，不是吗？”

弗朗西斯说：“我觉得你就是被他的脸迷惑了心智。”

06

弗朗西斯道出这一真理的半年多以后，伊万·布拉金斯基下课回到自己和伊利亚共同居住的公寓，发现哥哥的房门把手上系着一条领带。

伊万认得那条领带。

那是斯捷潘讲课时戴过的一条领带。

伊万默默地退出了公寓，去楼底下的星巴克写了五个小时的论文。

然后他再次回到公寓，与穿着伊利亚的旧睡衣在厨房煮燕麦粥的斯捷潘大眼瞪小眼。

伊万缓缓道：“晚上好，布拉金斯基教授。布拉金斯基教授还好吗？”

斯捷潘干咳一声：“你哥哥有点……累了，在休息。”

伊万说：“哦。”

伊万大步朝斯捷潘走过来。

“等一下，”斯捷潘恐慌起来，“看在我还在煮粥的份上——”

伊万紧紧握住斯捷潘的手，神情激动：“您真是无与伦比，布拉金斯基教授！邪恶的理工科终于匍匐在了人文学科的脚下，这是我们人文学科的光荣！下学期请务必允许我继续做您的助教！”

07

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基教授和伊利亚·布拉金斯基教授值得纪念的第一次约会，发生在一个周五晚上。

接到伊利亚邀约的时候斯捷潘想到了很多很多。

在他看来，伊利亚所说的“万尼亚不在家”充满了暗示。

然而他想到了那么多，唯独没想到伊利亚概念里最浪漫的事，是两个人一起窝在沙发上看《星际迷航》。

斯捷潘不是很能理解的一点，就是伊利亚作为一个俄罗斯人，为什么会喜欢一个美国科幻电视剧。

后来他会知道，伊利亚不仅喜欢这部美国科幻电视剧，还是个原初系列原教旨主义者；于是斯捷潘只能跟着他翻来覆去地重温那老三季，别说最新的《发现号》，连《下一代》都没得看。

而在他俩第一次约会的那个夜晚，斯捷潘和伊利亚在沙发上，毛毯在他俩的膝盖上，《星际迷航》原初系列第二季播在电视上，俄裔角色帕维尔·契科夫出现在屏幕上。

斯捷潘突然感觉到肩膀上一沉。

他转头一看，伊利亚的头靠在他肩上，眼睛里盈满了泪水。

斯捷潘一惊：“你怎么了？”

“你知道吗，契科夫他最开始的设定是2241年出生在苏联，”伊利亚颤声说，“2241年，在苏联！一想到这个，我就忍不住……”

“你就这么喜欢苏联吗？”斯捷潘受到了极大的震撼。

08

仍担任着斯捷潘助教一职的伊万，向他诉苦自己组里有一个极为恐怖的学生，每周上交的论文简直是对英语语言和俄罗斯文学的双重侮辱。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基去花名册一看，发现这个名叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的学生，是物理专业的。

在又一节讲座课上，斯捷潘走到阿尔弗雷德面前，问他一个学物理的为什么不惜跨专业也要来上俄罗斯文学。

阿尔弗雷德说：“我有个物理教授姓布拉金斯基，他总是找我的茬！我觉得最佳的报复方式就是用他家乡的文学来打败他！”

阿尔弗雷德又说：“你俩都姓布拉金斯基，难道是兄弟吗？哦，我的助教也姓布拉金斯基哎，难道你们是三胞胎？”

斯捷潘缓缓道：“不，我们不是兄弟。”

这位美国学生对伊利亚如此深厚的报复心，引起了他的警惕。

09

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯又一次去伊利亚·布拉金斯基教授的办公室答疑时，推开门，发现办公桌后赫然坐着两个布拉金斯基教授。

阿尔弗雷德困惑了。

“啊，阿尔弗雷德，”斯捷潘·布拉金斯基和善地说，“你坐啊。”

阿尔弗雷德迟疑地坐下了：“为什么你会在这里？”

“我认为有第三方在场是保护教授和学生都不遭受骚扰的有效方式，”斯捷潘微笑着说，“这可是为你好，琼斯。另外，关于你上次问的那个问题——我们不是兄弟，但我们是情侣。”

“没有结婚，”伊利亚面对正要张嘴提问的阿尔弗雷德及时补充，“结婚了也不会改姓。同姓只是巧合——就好像你在学校里能拎出几十个跟你一样姓琼斯的人。好了，你这次想问什么问题？”

10

“我突然想起一个问题，”伊万说，“你知道斯捷潘挺擅长写诗的吧？”

“我没读过他写的诗，你说是就是吧。”伊利亚说。

“没读过？”伊万惊讶道，“难道他追求你的时候没有给你写过情诗？”

“没有。他应该给我写吗？”

“我不知道，只是他看上去像那种很古典的会写诗追求情人的公子哥……”

11

“我在想一件事。”伊利亚说。

“什么？”躺在他旁边的斯捷潘闭着眼问。

“你从来没给我写过诗。”

斯捷潘睁开眼：“哦，我不知道你会对那种东西感兴趣。你想要我给你写诗吗？我可以现在起来写。”

“算了，”伊利亚翻了个身同时翻了个白眼，“这件事的情趣已经被你彻底破坏了。”

12

尽管如此，后来斯捷潘还是送了一整本手写诗歌给他。

13

而伊利亚回赠了一瓶十前伏特加。

《星际迷航》官方授权，混合装瓶前上太空溜过一圈，非常浪漫！

他这样告诉斯捷潘。

14

期末。

考试结束后，伊利亚在办公室批卷，回家还在批卷，成功在二十四小时内批完所有卷子并登完了成绩。

夜晚即将到来，假期即将开始，他的心思活络了起来。

“斯乔帕，你期末都判完了吗？”

斯捷潘坐在自己的书桌前，留给他一个忙碌的背影：“还没有。”

第二天，伊利亚·布拉金斯基教授穿着一件浴袍去贴自己男朋友后背。

“判完了吗？”

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基教授后背僵硬：“还没有。”

“这都两天了还没判完？”伊利亚大怒，“我熬夜判试卷就是为了这样等你？没用的东西！”

“物理和文学能一样吗？！”斯捷潘也大怒，“果然学理科久了就不会说人话！”

伊万回家的时候只见公寓里白纸乱飞，两位布拉金斯基教授正用纸互扇。

他捡起地上的一张纸，眼睛瞪大了。

伊万惨叫：“你们对学生论文做了什么！！！”

“所有论文都有电子版，我只是打出来方便自己看而已。”斯捷潘说。

“而且我用的是阿尔弗雷德的论文。”伊利亚举着自己手里的纸声明。

“哦，那不错。”伊万说。

15

“伊廖沙，我判完期末了！”斯捷潘难掩激动。

“哦，”趴在床上看手机的伊利亚神色冷漠，“但是我不想做了。你再陪我刷一遍The Trouble with Tribbles吧。”


End file.
